


Научи меня дышать под водой

by Sky_Titanium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bromance, Canon Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Love/Hate, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Titanium/pseuds/Sky_Titanium
Summary: У Рей есть друзья-товарищи в Сопротивлении, у Кайло — рыцари Рен. Что же остается генералу Хаксу?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Paige Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> это история Хакса и Пейдж; отсылки к игре "The Fallen Order"; Рейло упоминается.  
> Написано было за Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды сиквелов SWS 2020.  
> Бета: Kleolena

**1 Велоны, 35 ПБЯ, орбита планеты Фондор**

День и ночь в космосе были понятиями весьма относительными, и Хакс скорее страдал, когда ему приходилось спускаться на поверхность очередной колонии. Здесь же, на знакомом до последнего болта разрушителе, все было подчинено строгому расписанию бодрствования и сна, тренировок, подготовки отчетов и брифингов с адмиралами.

Порядок. Субординация. Все люди, словно болтики и винтики огромной машины подходят друг другу идеально, выполняют приказы, радуют за свою часть работы. Без истерик. Без сорванных миссий из-за артефактов, которые вот-вот обратятся в пыль. Без все этой… Силы.

Видят боги, как же Хакс был счастлив, когда Рена уносило в очередной адептовый вояж на поиски проклятой мусорщицы или его невероятно живучей матери.

— Какой, говоришь, матери?

Замечательно. Прекрасно. Очередное вторжение в личное пространство от Верховного говнюка: и в каюту без стука зашел, и мысли без спроса считал.  
Типичный Рен. Сволочь.

— И вам не хворать, Верховн….

Армитаж успел подняться на ноги, прежде чем невидимая ладонь сжалась на его горле и будто пудовые кулаки больно толкнули в грудь. Хакс отлетел к стене и мысленно возблагодарил свой светлый ум за проведенный в отсутствии Кайло ремонт.

Согласно собранной Армитажем статистике, чаще всего Рен заставал генерала в каюте сидящим за письменным столом, соответственно, впечатывало Силой рыжеволосого мужчину в соседнюю стену.

Кайло к деталям в генеральской каюте был невнимателен и потому не заметил, что с гладкой стены исчезла и встроенная панель интеркома, и несколько пейзажных фотографий Старкиллера в строгих белых рамках. Рену было невдомек, что за тонким ультрапластиком, которым были облицованы стены, был проложен слой из пенопропиленового волокна.

И все равно удар вышел болезненным, но в этот раз хотя бы без разодранных об острые края рамок на заднице штанов, а то среди девушек из отдела обеспечения про генеральские брюки сложилась дюжина анекдотов, причем часть из них (все) не самого приличного содержания.

— Ты правда думал, что я не узнаю? — прошипел, приблизившись, Кайло, и его низкий голос вибрировал от злости, приглушенный вокалайзером маски.

Прямо сейчас ответить ему Хакс бы не смог, даже если бы очень захотел. Он невольно тянул пальцы к горлу, пытался сделать хотя бы один вдох и испытывал отвращение к самому себе из-за тошнотворного булькающего звука. Вырывавшегося из его горла.

Хватка Силы ослабла также внезапно, как и началась, и Армитаж закашлялся, глотнув воздуха. Кое-как сумел разогнуться и выпрямиться. Он бросил на Кайло презрительный взор, утер капельки слюны с губ и с хлестким звуком поправил накрахмаленный китель.

— Повежливее, Рен, — процедил Хакс. — Или ты совсем одичал наедине со своими рыцарями?

Кайло медленно потянул руки к голове и с легким шипением снял шлем. Армитаж едва удержался от полуизумленного «ох!»

— Одичал, говоришь? — хмыкнул Рен, почесывая костяшками затянутого черной перчаткой кулака неравномерную черную щетину. — Глянул бы я на тебя, окажись ты в полном отрыве от цивилизации на целый месяц.

— А мечом бриться не пробовал? — съязвил Хакс.

Кайло фыркнул, но уже абсолютно беззлобно. Вспышка гнева прошла. Он по-хозяйски протопал к диванчику в углу комнаты и, свалив на уголок шлем и плащ, плюхнулся на кожаные подушки. Армитаж дернул губой, проводив взглядом оставленные Кайло грязные следы на полированном полу, и потянулся ко встроенному в столешницу пульту управления. Резвые дроиды-румбы выкатились из ниши в стене и принялись за влажную уборку. Рен лишь коротко рассмеялся и вытянул ноги, подставляя щеткам дроидов сапоги.

— Рапортуй, генерал.

Небритый, заросший Кайло с темными синяками под глазами от явного недосыпа не предвещал ничего хорошего, и раз уж он уже все знает, смысла отпираться не было. Армитаж, подтащив к дивану стул, уселся поудобнее и крутанул в руках датапад.

— Система Мустафар, — Хакс активировал экран, загружая карту, — покрытый водой спутник Нур. Вечный шторм, грозы, погода на редкость отвратительная. Твой дед знал толк в том, где строить труднодоступные комплексы.

Кайло подался вперед, пожирая глазами карту.

— Как ты смог обнаружить базу Инквизитория? — искренне изумился Рен. — Вейдер лично позаботился о том, чтобы все данные были стерты, а все причастные — убиты, после гибели последнего инквизитора.

Хакс самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Не все. Плюс, — он выдохнул, детализирую 3D-проекцию, — Сноуку следовало шифровать свои личные записи тщательнее. Мои спецы убили на декодирование много недель, но результат ты видишь сам.

Рен с долей чего-то похожего на восхищение глянул на Хакса и покачал головой, тут же поправляя лезущие на глаза грязные волосы.

— Ты на редкость хитроублюдочная скотина, генерал.

— Не без этого.

Армитаж передал планшет Кайло и приготовился терпеливо ждать вынесения приговора. Он действовал за спиной своего Верховного лидера, расходуя ресурсы, подменяя накладные и подтасовывая отчеты аналитиков, не говоря уже о подрыве авторитета всемогущего Кайло Рена среди отправленной на Нур команды штурмовиков.

— Одного не пойму, — прищурился Рен. — Тюрьма на Нуре была рассчитана на чувствительных к Силе. Каждый инквизитор был павшим на Темную Сторону рыцарем-джедаем или падаваном, обычные люди там бы не выжили.

Кайло пролистал один из рапортов и поднял на Хакса настороженный взгляд.

— Впрочем, — протянул Верховный Лидер, — боль есть боль.

Армитаж кивнул, довольный тем, что сегодня Рен чрезвычайно догадлив.

— Я готов признать, что ситуация с FN-2187 заставила меня рассмотреть альтернативные варианты вербовки агентов для борьбы с Сопротивлением и Республикой. Доволен? — Хакс повел плечом и был рад хотя бы уже тому, что его горло не проткнуто световым мечом.

— Не доволен, — буркнул Рен. — Но буду доволен, когда ты проведешь для меня экскурсию.

Армитаж тупо моргнул.

 _Что_?

— Что?

— Мы вылетаем на Нур, — обманчиво сладко улыбнулся Рен. — Только ты и я, техники подготовят мой «Ипсилон» в пятом ангаре. — Нажал на кнопку закреплённого на руке комлинка и улыбнулся еще слаще. — На сборы у тебя есть три часа.

Хакс несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. Он ожидал какой угодно реакции, но не этой. И пока генерал изображал выброшенную на берег бледно-рыжую рыбешку, Рен, подцепив шлем и плащ, поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу из каюты.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы прилетим туда, где работают верные мне люди, правда?

Попытка была слабая, Армитаж и сам это понимал, но надеялся до последнего. Впрочем, это же Рен, чей здравый смысл и чувство самосохранения скончались в муках лет, эдак, много назад.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что привезешь меня в место, пропитанное Темной стороной и оттисками Силы десятков адептов? — плотоядно улыбнулся Кайло и наклонился, чтобы почесать за ушком трущуюся о его теперь уже чистые сапоги Миллисент.

Хакс, признавая свое поражение, понуро кивнул.

— И возьми акваланг, — хмыкнул Кайло, — на всякий случай, вдруг мне вздумается устроить нам романтическое погружение в пучины океана.

Дверь каюты с шипением закрылась, а Армитаж еще долго сидел недвижимой статуей в кресле, игнорируя все попытки кошки привлечь внимание. Если он все сделает правильно, сможет покинуть Нур живым, да еще и прихватив с собой «бонус». Если же нет…

— Отчаянные времена, Милли, — пробормотал Хакс, откручивая от ошейника кошки украшение в виде бубенчика.

Армитаж нервно сглотнул, пару раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул и, раскрутив бубенчик на две половинки, извлек из него крошечное устройство. Коммуникаторы с Мандалора стоили ему трех тысяч кредитов, но траты были оправданы.

Он заперся в кладовке, прежде чем стянуть с себя китель, оставаясь в белой рубашке, и нацепить на лицо гладкую маску времен Старой Республики. Вставив коммуникатор в голотранслятор, Хакс изо всех сил надеялся, что на том конце Галактики ему ответят.

— А я уж думал, что вы о нас забыли.

На голограмме По Дэмерон был таким же до зубной боли раздражающим, как и всегда, но сегодня Армитаж сорвал джек-пот: рядом с назойливым пилотом хмурилась мусорщица.

— Я знаю, где в ближайшие дни объявится Кайло Рен, — проговорил Хакс измененным модулятором маски голосом, — и самое главное, что он будет почти один, лишь в сопровождении генерала Хакса.

— С Рена станется слоняться по системам в одиночку, но Генерал Обнимашка не вытащит свою сияющую задницу дальше капитанского мостика, — недоверчиво фыркнул По и оглянулся на Рей.

— И никаких штурмовиков? Никаких рыцарей? — заломила бровь она.

— Только инженеры Хакса, — сказал Армитаж, — и штурмовики, отобранные им лично для охраны объекта, куда прилетят главы Первого Порядка.

Дэмерон почесал щетинистый подбородок и снова оглянулся на Рей. Она же буравила взглядом изображение информатора и вдруг очень мило ему улыбнулась:

— Присылайте координаты.

***

**29 Элоны, 35 ПБЯ, Нур**

Пахнущая морскими водорослями каша и отвратительное на вкус зеленое молоко. В жизни Тико случались обеды и похуже, но от этой еды она даже не могла бы отказаться. Стоило ей сжать плотно губы, отвернуться, ее хватали, разжимали челюсти и кормили силой.

В камере пахло припоем, бактой и проклятыми морскими водорослями.

Все в этом чертовом месте воняло морем. Но водных миров в Галактике было полным-полно, а ее уже, наверняка, занесли в списки погибших. Никто не мог бы уцелеть в том погроме, который она устроила. Никто, кроме, как оказалось, ее самой.

— Встать.

Охранник нацелил на нее бластер и не опускал, пока Тико не поднялась во весь рост, разминая затекшие ноги. Синяки начинали сходить, превращаясь из густо-фиолетовых в тошнотворно желтые. Она покачнулась, прикрывая на секунду глаза и призывая на помощь крохи оставшихся сил, чтобы не упасть на колени перед врагом.

Она ожидала лейтенанта Таниссона и уже даже приготовила пару колких замечаний про его полуобгоревшее лицо, но вместо привычных шаркающих шажочков в коридоре пятого тюремного блока послышалась иная поступь.

У Тихо перехватило дыхание, когда под свет лампы вступил генерал Хакс собственной персоной.

— Твою ж мать…

— Отвратительные манеры у вас, девушка.

Он прошествовал в ее камеру, черный словно пучины самого глубокого океана и одновременно сияющий словно обжигающее солнце. Он был именно таким, как его и описывали: высокий, стройный, как ясени Такоданы, и с абсолютно холодным взглядом, будто глазами ему служили преломляющие свет льды Хота.

— Я ничего не скажу, — мотнула головой Тико. — Лучше сразу убейте меня, не тратьте время.

Армитаж Хакс подошел ближе, чем явно заставил нервничать застывших у входа в камеру охранников, но он лишь вздернул ладонь, и штурмовики тут же вытянулись по стойке смирно. Бластера и иного оружия на его поясе закреплено не было, да и сама мысль о побеге казалось безумным бредом.

Он обошел ее кругом, внимательно разглядывая, и у сопротивленки мелькнула отвратительная мысль о насилии. Она зыркнула на штурмовиков, на яркую лампу, на стену камеры, на которой выцарапывала черточки дней своего пребывания здесь, и, подняв голову, напоролась на гипнотизирующий взгляд глаз цвета штормовых волн.

Красивый, — мелькнула в ее голове безумная мысль, — он меня и убьет, да?

— Красивая, — прошептал Хакс, растягивая губы в чем-то похожем на улыбку. — Это нам на руку.

Он хмыкнул, шутливо поклонился и, резко развернувшись, вышел из камеры. Когда щелкнули замки, и Тико снова смогла вдохнуть полной грудью, генерал произнес напоследок:  
— Мы с вами еще подружимся, Пейдж. Обещаю.

Через три часа к ней пришли дознаватели.

Пыточное кресло было жутко холодным, а от мерзкого запаха собственного пота ее тошнило.

Ни одного вопроса Армитаж ей так и не задал ни в тот день, ни во все последующие.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Велоны, 35 ПБЯ, Нур

Им удалось приблизиться к чернеющему среди волн комплексу только с четвертого раза. Разыгравшийся шторм чуть не потопил Ипсилон, и Кайло практически пришлось признать, что Хакс отличный второй пилот. Он почти похвалил генерала, но вовремя спохватился, что рыжеволосому лучше не давать лишнего повода для гордости.

— Это генерал Армитаж Хакс. Запрашиваю разрешение на посадку.

Рен буравил взглядом ощетинившуюся турболазерами башню, пока генерал зажимал пальцами кнопки интеркома. Хакс назвал и позывной, и дополнительный позывной, и ответил на какой-то секретный вопрос, прежде чем посадочная платформа обозначила себя красными и зелеными огнями, а сквозь пелену ливня и брызг волн не стали различимы выбегающие им навстречу штурмовики в черной броне.

— Какие указания на мой счет ты им дал? — буркнул Кайло.

— Догадайся, — ядовито прошипел Армитаж, за что тут же получил толчок в грудь.  
Скотина. Рен даже не удосуживался использовать собственные кулаки, только треклятую Силу.

Они покинули корабль в полном молчании и не нарушали его, пока конвой из двенадцати человек вел их по темным коридорам базы. Хакс не мог знать наверняка, но был уверен, что Кайло внимательно рассматривает убранство комплекса через визоры своей вновь собранной маски.

Армитажа знобило — даже дождевик не смог уберечь его от ледяных капель, пропитавших китель и намочивших рыжие волосы, теперь неприятно липнувшие к вискам. В сапогах хлюпало, и Хакс невольно подумал о простуде и медотсеке, а также о раздирающем горло кашле, которым заходилась много месяцев назад Пейдж — раз за разом, пока не отрубалась без сил на влажном полу своей камеры.

В главном коммуникационном зале на самом верху башни старший офицер комплекса подал генералу и Верховному Лидеру рапорт и загрузил на датапад отчеты за три месяца, выказывая уважение и никоим образом не давая понять о своих истинных намерениях или преданности. Кайло и Армитаж прошли в соседнее помещение — переговорную, и услужливый дроид старой модели C4 сообщил им о скорой подаче горячего ужина. Отдав честь, офицер удалился, а следом покинули комнату переговоров и штурмовики по мановению руки Рена.

— Отлично вышколены.

Рен расположился за овальным столом из черной дюрастали и стал меланхолично перелистывать отчеты. Маску он снимать, кажется, не собирался до самой еды, и делал вид, что не замечает застывшего у панорамного транспаристиллового окна Хакса.

— Я всегда отбираю лучших из лучших.

Армитаж по привычке сложил руки за спиной, сцепляя ладони в замок, и пару раз качнулся, перенося вес тела с носков на пятки и обратно. Он нервничал, видят Боги, нервничал так сильно, что готов был если не начинать во всем сознаваться здесь и сейчас, то выхватить бластер и попытаться пристрелить Верховного лидера в спину.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — со смешком, свойственный скорее его отцу, чем самому Рену, Кайло отложил датапад и растянулся на кресле во весь свой огромный рост. — Как бы не хотелось этого признавать, но ты и в тронном зале-то не смог бы.

— Но я хотел, — отозвался Хакс. — И все было бы куда проще.

— Неужели?

Армитаж услышал, как скрипнуло кресло и шаркнули подошвы черных сапог по полу. Он вытянулся еще прямее, не опуская голову, не отрывая взгляда внимательных серо-голубых глаз от затянутого тучами неба.

— Ты упускаешь саму суть власти, Кайло, — тихо проговорил Хакс, — разводишь бардак в любом деле, к которому имеешь отношение. Галактику одной страстью не удержать. И всей твоей Силы однажды будет недостаточно.

Рен встал рядом со своим генералом и тоже приподнял подбородок, словно хотел получше рассмотреть мятежные небеса Нура.

— Моя мать часто говорила что-то подобное, — приглушенный голос Кайло звучал несколько зловеще в полутьме переговорной, — а потом с бластером наперевес проводила очередные агрессивные переговоры на какой-нибудь планете Внешнего Кольца.

— И долго, скажи-ка мне, она продержалась в Сенате?

— После моего ухода от Скайуокера — нет.

— Причем здесь?..

— При том, — прорычал Рен, оборачиваясь к Хаксу, — что если кто из нас двоих и не способен, в действительности, держать под контролем свои чувства, то это не я.

Армитажа словно скрутило спазмом, и он несколько раз судорожно вдохнул, ловя ртом воздух. Нет! Нет, не может быть, чтобы Кайло узнал хоть что-нибудь о заключенных здесь. От кого? Как? Почему именно «чувства»? Что такого видел в его воспоминаниях Рен?

Двери переговорной с тихим шипением отъехали в стороны, пропуская вперед дроида с подносом. В ноздри Хаксу ударил запах разогретой реплицированной еды, и он вдруг вспомнил, что рацион питания на Нуре был весьма специфическим.

Кайло стянул, наконец, свою маску, зачесал назад волосы и провел ладонью по гладко выбритому подбородку. Армитаж фыркнул, подмечая, что на флагмане Рен-таки соизволил привести себя в порядок перед вылетом.

Они отобедали в полной тишине. Рен заговорил лишь после того, как дроиды принесли им мятной воды.

— Я дал твоим людям достаточно времени, чтобы прибрать за собой. А теперь, Хакс, ты отведешь меня в тюремный блок. И ради всего святого, давай без фокусов.

Армитаж молча поднялся на ноги и вызвал по комлинку патруль из шести штурмовиков. Кайло приладил на место маску и жестом велел Хаксу шагать первым. Перспектива воткнутого в спину меча не особенно вдохновляла, но выбирать ему было не из чего.  
Они почти добрались до ведущего на нижние уровни комплекса турболифта, когда завыла сигнальная сирена. 

— Ебать! Что же ты наделал, идиот?

Только и успел прорычать Рен, после чего соседнюю стену сотрясло от взрыва, и через щели вентилляционной решетки брызнула вода.

***

12 Телоны 35 ПБЯ, Нур

Тренировки занимали на неделе четыре дня из пяти. Изнуряющие, долгие, выматывающие ее настолько, что короткий сон без сновидений был единственным, о чем оставалось мечтать. После двух недель в пыточном кресле удары от вибродубинок казались комариными укусами, а на синяки на теле Пейдж и вовсе перестала обращать внимание.  
Хакс оказался прав — боль есть боль, и Тико хоть и не хотелось признавать правоту генерала Первого Порядка хоть в чем-нибудь, она согласилась, что последнее слово осталось за ним.

На данный момент.

И, как ясно дал ей понять Армитаж, ее последний экзамен принимать будет лично он.

Теперь же Пейдж старалась изо всех сил. Падала и поднималась, снова и снова, лелеяла фантазию о том, как разобьет Хаксу его холеное лицо, сотрет с идеальных губ ухмылку, разорвет на его груди китель и воткнет в белоснежную гладкую кожу клинок. Или — как она скует его запястья цепями и закинет руки над головой, прижмет рыжеволосого нахала к серым простыням и будет делать все, что ей вздумается, пока…

Пейдж яростно тряхнула головой. Откуда у нее вообще подобные мысли? Она ведь ненавидит Хакса всей душой. Ненавидит сильно — до боли в груди, до щемящего чувства, сковывающего электричеством позвоночник.

— На изготовку, мисс Тико, — лейтенант Дофельд Митака как обычно следил за ходом спарринга, грея свою задницу в застекленном КПП под потолком в дальнем углу тренировочного зала.

Сегодня против Пейдж поставили троих штурмовиков. Первый с посохом, второй с винтовкой и третий с коротким шото. Ее задачей, как объявил лейтенант Митака, было сначала выбить у одного из противников оружие, а уже затем уложить на лопатки остальных.

Ей же в руки не дали даже обычной дубинки. С первой же секунды сигнала штурмовики рванули на нее с трех сторон, и Тико была рада, что в детстве уделяла растяжке и акробатике достаточно времени.

Она долгих три минуты балансировала между уворотами от слабых шоковых разрядов винтовки, резких выпадов штурмовика с шото и размашистых ударов противника с посохом. Пейдж все никак не могла перехватить остов посоха так, чтобы не получить удар в бок от шото. Раунд длился пять минут, но сегодня время ощущалось как-то иначе.

Тико начинала выдыхаться, а ее закованные в черное противники, казалось, даже и не думали уставать. Она пропустила три удара подряд, и штурмовик с посохом повалил ее на землю, навалился сверху, упирая коленом между лопаток.

— Перерыв.

Громкоговоритель прошуршал где-то над головой Пейдж, и ей захотелось от души послать лейтенанта Митаку ко всем чертям. 

Тико было дернулась, но штурмовик продолжал прижимать ее к холодному полу. Мелкая решетка давила ей на щеку, наверняка оставляя следы.

— Думаешь, выдержит троих?

— Не, ну а что?

Судя по звукам, штурмовики посбрасывали свои шлемы. Сально шутя насчет ее задницы, они опустились на колени рядом с Пейдж. Следующее, что она услышала — звук расстегиваемой ширинки.

НЕТ! — в панике завопил внутренний голос.

Кто-то из троих мужчин просунул руку ей под живот, зацепляясь пальцами за пояс брюк, и стал тянуть вниз.

— DS-2019, отставить!

Почему-то Дофельд прозвучал не так, как обычно, или из-за звона в ушах у Тико исказилось слуховое восприятие. Штурмовик, заломившей ей, отчаянно брыкающейся, руки, прошептал, наклонившись:  
— Да ладно тебе, мы ведь не блядские сопротивленцы.

Пейдж завыла, выворачивая плечо и каким-то образом умудряясь скинуть с себя чужие руки. Она пробила одному из них по колену, но не успела даже сесть — от удара прикладом винтовки по виску из глаз брызнули слезы.

— Ах ты сука!

Ее голова кружилась, пока рядом продолжалась возня с одеждой. Привыкшая к боли, Пейдж почти не дернулась, когда штурмовик приставил к ее сухой щели член и попытался толкнуться в тугую плоть.

— Держи ее, мне неудобно.

Чувство реальности и собственного тела медленно возвращались к Пейдж, а перед мысленным взором почему-то возникло лицо генерала Хакса. Он бесчисленное количество раз мог бы взять ее силой или повелеть своей охране насиловать Тико каждую ночь. Он мог бы дать распоряжения Митаке и, Пейдж уверена, лейтенант проявил бы изобретательность в данном вопросе.

Но Армитаж все эти месяцы учил ее не унижению, но боли отнюдь не банальной. Он учил преодолевать. Он учил не смирению, а проработке стратегии. Он учил выживать даже тогда, когда терять, казалось бы, было уже нечего.

Она не может подвести своего… учителя.

Что-то, чему очень трудно было подобрать название, всколыхнулось где-то в самой глубине души Пейдж, восстало, словно феникс, будто всегда пеплом дремавшее у сердца. Ее мысль материализовалась, когда трех мужчин отбросило в стороны.

Тико вскочила, бушующая от гнева, застилавшего взгляд красным маревом, а кончики пальцев леденели от оскалившейся Тьмы, которая вдруг стала осязаемой. Она окутывала весь Нур, пронизывала его толстыми канатами, держала всю планету целиком. И словно в самом ядре Нура, словно в самом сердце Пейдж, билась искорка молнии — искорка чистого Света.

Пейдж схватила с пола шото и накинулась на ближайшего штурмовика, всаживая клинок ему в глазницу, улыбаясь виду крови, заливающей ее ладони. Вязкая, липкая и теплая — она грела холодные руки.

Двое других пытались подняться на ноги, запутавшиеся в приспущенных штанах. Тико замахнулась, намереваясь метнуть шото в лицо второму штурмовику, как вздрогнула от звука выстрела, теряя концентрацию.

За первым залпом незамедлительно последовал второй, а затем по металлическому полу раздались гулкие шаги отполированных сапог.

— DS-2019, я ведь приказывал остановиться.

Пейдж встретилась взглядом с Армитажем Хаксом, который оттолкнул носком сапога тянущего к нему руки штурмовика и выстрелил тому в лоб из своего табельного бластера. Генерал медленно подошел к Тико и протянул ей затянутую в черную перчатку руку.

— Поднимайся, — выдохнул он, и в его глазах Пейдж разглядела что-то, отдаленно напоминающее восхищение. — Нам многое нужно обсудить.


	3. Chapter 3

4 Велоны, 35 ПБЯ, Нур.

Атака, по мнению Кайло, действительно было спланирована неплохо. Дэмерон в кои-то веки решил не кидаться с кучкой истребителей на хорошо укрепленную базу, а сделать все по учебнику, и для начала вывести из строя орбитальную станцию связи. После этого даже трех малых крейсеров с верфей Мон-Каларами хватило, чтобы сбросить в океаны Нура гарнизон TIE-файтеров, охранявших комплекс.

Рен, Хакс и три дюжины элитных штурмовиков смерти держали оборону на средних уровнях базы уже семь часов. До секретного генеральского ангара оставалось каких-то три коридора, но те уже были затоплены, а от воющей сигнальной сирены хотелось убивать голыми руками всех и каждого.

— Спасибо, конечно, что привел сюда Рей, — проворчал Кайло, ковыряясь в проводах приборной панели и пытаясь открыть те люки, приводы замков которых еще не закоротило, — но было бы лучше, послушай ты меня для разнообразия.

— Сказал тот, кто обычно затыкает мне рот.

Хаксу уже было плевать, убьет Рен его сейчас или через какое-то время. Он огрызался на Верховного лидера, словно им обоим снова было на пять лет меньше, словно они оба только-только учились работать бок о бок на корабле Сноука.

— Сноук! — фыркнул Кайло, зацепившись за слишком громкую последнюю мысль Хакса. — Знал бы ты, что наш обожаемый Лидер был всего лишь клоном.

— Что?

У Хакса из рук чуть не выпал бластер. О Сноуке баек и небылиц ходили сотни, но эта была, пожалуй, самой невероятной. И тем не менее, Рен был не из тех, кто любит шутить.

— Но?.. — запнулся было Армитаж, —...кто же тогда?

— Догадайся.

Хакс тупо моргнул. Открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл, словно хотел задать вопрос. Генерал Прайд что-то говорил о былом величии на каждом брифинге Совета. Пейдж рассказывала о мучивших ее кошмарах с огромной пирамидой, окруженной грозовыми облаками.

— Да быть того не может!

— Еще как может, Хакс!

Рен кинул на генерала зверский взгляд, и Хакс вдруг понял, что впервые за последний год он на самом деле тому нужен — делом и советом, нужен не просто как напоминание о победе над Сноуком и не как мальчик для битья. Армитаж с предельной ясностью осознал, что о Нуре Кайло прознал задолго до их недавнего разговора, что он позволил Хаксу натренировать Пейдж Тико, что он позволил тому укрепиться в мысли о предательстве дела его жизни — Первого Порядка.

И все потому, что никакого Первого Порядка, получается, и не существовало. Фикция, прикрытие, красная тряпка для отвода глаз.

— Соберись! — рявкнул на него Рен, отворачиваясь и пряча собственное беспокойство.

Армитаж старался не думать о затопленном тюремном блоке, ведь каждый раз приближаясь к этим рассуждениям, его охватывала неподдельная паника.

Раздался очередной взрыв.

— Надеюсь, ты умеешь задерживать дыхание! — проворчал Кайло, поправляя свою маску и вцепляясь в хаксово плечо.

Комлинк на руке Рена неистово мигал красным, и за вторым оглушительным взрывом Армитажу показалось, что он слышит голос мусорщицы, зовущей Кайло его настоящим именем. В лицо Хаксу ударило ледяной водой океана, он только и успел, что зажать между губ портативную дыхательную трубку времен старой Республики. 

Кайло держался за стальную дверь, Армитаж держался за Кайло. Генерал даже обвил своими длинными ногами не менее длинные ноги Лидера, наплевав на то, что последний потом ему вспорет за такое глотку. 

Когда потоки воды немного успокоились, мужчины расцепили свои неловкие объятия и с трудом поплыли, отталкивая ладонями наполнивший затопленный коридор мусор и тела захлебнувшихся штурмовиков.

Запаса дыхательной трубки Хакса оставалось на две минуты, когда ему и Рену удалось добраться до турболифтов. Рен выставил вперед руку с растопыренными пальцами, и в воде закружились пузырьки. По спине Хакса пробежал холодок, не имеющий ничего общего с ледяной водой, в которой они барахтались.

Силой раздвинуло двери затопленной шахты. Они вплыли туда и, хватаясь за тросы, заработали ногами, устремляясь наверх к крошечному квадратику света.

Дыхательная трубка стала моргать лампочкой на конце, сообщая о том, что кислорода осталось на шестьдесят секунд, а до поверхности было еще далеко. Хакс было подумал, что Рену везет больше из-за его треклятой маски и не менее треклятой Силы, но в этот самый момент Кайло сорвал с головы ненавистное ведро и оно, распадаясь на кусочки, стало медленно погружаться на дно Нура.

Помирать рядом с Реном. Отвратительно.

Армитаж усмехнулся собственным мыслям, а когда боковым зрением заметил, как вздулись жилки на висках у Кайло, подумал даже протянуть тому руку.

В настигающей их тьме плыть становилось все труднее, почти невозможно было определить, сколько еще до поверхности. И тут Кайло как-то весь обмяк. Его глаза закатились, а из приоткрытого рта вырвались пузырьки.

Хакс в ужасе потянулся к нему, сгреб в кулак ворот его сюртука и проклял Рена за то, что тот огромный тяжеленный мужик.

Кислорода оставалось на десять секунд.

Армитаж греб изо всех сил, подгоняемый страхом смерти, своей и не только. Так долго сдерживаемые мысли заполнили его голову: что с Тико, успела ли она эвакуироваться с базы?

— Нур не станет моей водной могилой, — сказала она ему три месяца назад, когда он впервые вывел ее на посадочную платформу, и Пейдж смогла увидеть поверхность бушующего океана. — Я умру не здесь, — она тогда как-то странно на него посмотрела и улыбнулась самым краешком губ, — и ты тоже, учитель. Я не дам тебе потонуть здесь.

Как же все это иронично в итоге обернулось. Пытаясь скрыть от Рена свои дела, пытаясь защитить от него Пейдж, Хакс сам, своими руками обрушил гнев сопротивления на их головы.

Он выплюнул теперь уже не нужный дыхательный аппарат, сцепил губы и заработал ногами еще яростнее, убеждая себя, что еще пара движений, и он сможет глотнуть воздуха. 

Перед глазами потемнело, и спасительный свет, бывший так близко, померк.

Теряя сознание, Хакс подумал, что у смерти в ледяной воде на удивление теплые руки.

***

21 Релоны, 35 ПБЯ, Мустафар.

Пейдж казалось, что она отогрелась впервые за последний год.

— Так тепло мне не было с самого Ди Куара.

Тико так искренне улыбнулась, что Хаксу захотелось сразу две противоречащие друг другу вещи: немедленно отвернуться и притянуть ее к себе. Он уже давно перестал отрицать свою необъяснимую к ней симпатию, усердно старался списать все это на физическое влечение и не гнушался представлять ее обнаженной на сон грядущий.

— Признайся, учитель, ты привез меня не с целью развлечь, ведь так?

Называть его так было, вообще-то, некорректно, но Тико давно усвоила, что все старые правила полетели к чертям. Ей нужно было выжить, он дал ей такую возможность. Так не все ли равно, правда?

И теперь, спустя столько месяцев, тонны горя и пролитых слез, после всей этой ненависти не осталось ничего, кроме цели и какой-то извращенной, граничащей с презрением благодарности. Пейдж стояла у самого края скалы, где примостился командирский Ипсилон, такой же черный, как и острые скалы планеты. Тико оглядывала долину, полную гейзеров и термальных прудов, некоторые из которых скорее походили на лужи, заполненные красновато-молочной водой.

— Рен проявлял к этой планете интерес, — прочистив горло, буркнул Армитаж. — Я подумал, ты смогла бы подсказать, что именно он искал.

Тико обернулась и с некоторым сожалением глянула на Хакса.

— Учитель, ты ведь понимаешь, что не разбираешься в Силе совсем?

— А ты разбираешься, значит?

— Чуть больше тебя, — пожала плечами Пейдж и прикрыла глаза. — Эта планета пропитана Темной Стороной.

— Вот так новость! — огрызнулся Хакс. — Вотчина-то Вейдера.

Огромный каменный валун у ног Тико мелко задрожал, а ее затянутые в перчатки ладони сжались в кулаки. Она все еще училась контролировать и свой гнев, и растущую Силу.

Как объяснил полгода назад Армитаж, у него возникли подозрения сразу же: кто еще, как не чувствительный пользователь Силы, мог бы выжить в космосе после целой серии взрывов? Пейдж с тех пор не могла отделаться от горькой мысли, что пробудись все эти способности чуть раньше, у Сопротивления мог бы появиться джедай еще до явления мусорщицы с Джакку, и многих проблем можно было бы избежать.

Теперь же ее тренировал тот, кто ненавидел само существование Силы, презирал и джедаев, и Сопротивление, и даже собственного Верховного Лидера. Но самое страшное, что, стоило Армитажу начать говорить, аргументировать, и Тико ловила себя на мысли, что во многом согласна.

Противоречия рвали ее на части, а шоковый ошейник напоминал о том, кто тут хозяин, а кто плененная девка, но вместе с тем, она гордилась, едва ли не светилась от одной только мысли, что Хакс спрашивает ее совета, нуждается в ее помощи.

— Там, — дернула она подбородком, указывая на что-то, похожее на охваченную пожаром рощу на той стороне долины, — было что-то очень ценное. Но, видимо, Рен забрал. Ощущения… как будто пустое гнездо гандарка.

Если Хакса и удивило это сравнение, вида он не подал. Пейдж думала, что генерал расстроится или даже взбесится, но тот лишь устало выдохнул и растер пальцами переносицу. Он не посещал Нур пять недель, и Тико заметила, что он похудел, совершенно бледен, а в глазах цвета мандалорского рассвета будто бы потухла задорная искорка.

Она ненавидела всех и каждого, кто довел ее учителя до такого состояния.

— Ладно. Пришлю сюда группу для сбора образцов… чего бы то ни было. Можем возвращаться на базу, раз здесь больше нечего делать.

Он уже почти развернулся, складывая за спиной руки, как Пейдж окликнула его:  
— Как же нечего? Я все еще хочу погреться.

Хакс тупо моргнул, не понимая, о чем она. Боковым зрением он заметил, как ее руки взметнулись к вороту пиджака, и пальцы спешно теребили пуговицы.

— Что ты?..

Вопрос застрял где-то в его горле. Пейдж уже стаскивала водолазку через голову, ругаясь себе под нос, когда та зацепилась за ошейник. Ее груди прикрывал лишь тонкий бандаж, но и его она уже начала раскручивать.

— Хочу погреться, — повторила Тико, отводя взгляд, — я лет пятнадцать не видела термальных источников.

Ближайший находился метрах в пятидесяти от них, к нему можно было спуститься по склону, главное, не споткнуться на острых камнях. Придерживая почти развязанный бандаж одной рукой и расстегивая ремень штанов другой, Пейдж направилась прямиком к этой походившей на небольшой бассейн лужице.

Хаксу бы следовало нажать на кнопку и вдарить по ней разрядом электричества, но вместо этого он лишь оглянулся на пилота в кабине Ипсилона, а в следующую секунду уже отдавал распоряжение по комлинку, чтобы никто из шести членов экипажа корабля не смел покидать борт, пока генерал и леди-инквизитор не вернутся. 

Мустафар, лавовые озера которого за последние полвека успели покрыться толстой корочкой и даже дать жизнь небольшим рощам тонких деревьев, безразлично вздыхал гейзеровыми выплесками. Эта окутанная горем планета не умела дарить радости, она лишь поглощала и отбирала, взамен на душу давала мощь. 

Но то для чувствительных, — думал Хакс, — а я же обычный человек, в отличие от них, в отличие от нее. Для меня действуют иные правила.

Он давно уже перестал тешить свое самолюбие рассуждениями о Судьбе и Предназначении, оставив это внезапно уверовавшему в сказки ситхов Рену. Сейчас же он спешно избавился от собственного кителя и вскоре спустился к Пейдж. Армитаж гулко сглотнул, успев увидеть очертания ее задницы, опускающейся в мутноватую воду. Он проследил взглядом линии крепких мышц ее спины, отметил несколько новых синяков на лопатках и недавно заживший порез на левой руке. Черные волосы Пейдж были собраны в слегка растрепанный пучок на затылке, что давало Хаксу возможность любоваться колонной ее шеи.

— Чего же ты ждешь, учитель? — спросила она через плечо.

Даже если это была намеренная попытка соблазнения — плевать. Тико прекрасно знает, что не убьет его, не обманет и не сбежит. Он прекрасно знает, что она не станет пытаться, не сегодня уж точно, не тогда, когда в его руках все еще больше власти, чем в ее.

Это походило на шаткое перемирие, результат долгих и трудных переговоров, отдававшийся усталостью в затекших мышцах, которые так и хотелось растереть теплой ладонью.

— Ждал приглашения. Я все-таки хорошо воспитан, если ты заметила.

Пейдж чуть развернулась, опираясь плечом о каменную кромку термального бассейна, и не без удовольствия наблюдала, как генерал медленно раздевается. Он никуда не спешил, снимая с себя абсолютно все, не дрогнул даже стягивая с узких бедер белье, выставлял себя напоказ и радовал Тико тем, что уже был возбужден.

Хакс не был обделен той самой мужской красотой, заставляющей рот женщины заполняться слюной, уносящей ее мысли в даль, где не было ничего, кроме крепких рук, сжимающих бедра, и низких, гортанных стонов.

Она почти убедила себя, что все дело в грубой физиологии, но не сумела найти и толику пошлости в том, что они сейчас делали. Давно, казалось, позабытое тепло разлилось внизу живота, и с термальной водой связи никакой тут не было. Чистое, ничем не разбавленное возбуждение приятно покалывало все тело, а нетерпение лишь сильнее распаляло, но Тико только тихо выдохнула, сжимая колени, хотя понимала, что скрывать свой восторг у нее получается плохо; даже не будучи чувствительным к Силе, Хакс видел ее насквозь.

— Что? Нравлюсь?

Армитаж растянул губы в улыбке, залезая в воду и располагаясь так, что его возбужденная плоть полностью погрузилась в молочную жидкость. Он раскинул руки, опираясь на каменный бортик, и дернул подбородком:  
— Приблизься. И ответь на вопрос.

Пейдж медленно к нему придвинулась, от ее движений расходились круги по поверхности горячей воды. Армитаж не мог оторвать взгляд от ее тела, от покрытой испариной небольшой груди с темными сосками, от приоткрытых от предвкушения губ, от так и зовущих на поцелуи тонких ключиц и острых скул.

— Нравишься, учитель.

Тико прошептала ему это, скользя языком по ушной раковине, в то же самое время ее ладонь огладила внутреннюю сторону генеральского бедра. Он схватил ее за волосы, разрушая прическу, потянул, наматывая черные пряди на кулак и заставляя Пейдж запрокинуть голову, и прошелся грубыми поцелуями по шее и подбородку. Хакс прикусывал и тут же зализывал языком, пока Тико исследовала ладонями его живот, грудь, несколько раз почти до боли сжала член.

Вокруг все было черно-красным, даже небо. Тусклое солнце подсвечивало багровым края грозовых облаков, а где-то в отдалении высокая гора исторгала потоки алеющей лавы. Это было опасное во всех смыслах место, самое, казалось, неподходящее для любовных утех, но генерал Первого Порядка и его инквизитор словно насмехались и над самим Мустафаром, и над Галактикой в целом.

Гори оно все ярким пламенем.

Разомлевшая от ласк Армитажа Пейдж внезапно вырвалась, подаваясь вперед и впиваясь в его губы. Они целовались, казалось целую вечность, до распухших губ, до ноющего у самого сердца чувства. Руки Пейдж теперь уже без остановки работали на члене Хакса, сама же она безотчетно терлась промежностью об его острое колено, пыталась прижиматься своей грудью к его, и не могла перестать наслаждаться поцелуем.

— Давно ты меня хочешь?

Голос у Армитажа был хриплым от желания, таким она еще никогда его не слышала, не видела, чтобы его щеки покрывал столь яркий румянец, а в глазах будто плясали черти.

— Давно.

И Пейдж не врала. Только не сейчас, только не так.

Ладони Хакса нашли ее грудь, и от прикосновений пальцев к соскам Тико едва не захныкала от прострелившего спину удовольствия. Спустя почти год бесконечной боли и выматывающих тренировок, когда даже на страх смерти не оставалось сил, она гналась за эйфорией, в которой сейчас нуждалась. Ей казалось, что еще никогда прежде она не ощущала себя настолько живой, настолько желанной.

Все было бы куда проще, не будь Армитаж ее учителем. И еще проще — не будь он ее врагом.

— Скажи! — пробормотал Хакс между поцелуями. — Попроси.

Тико застонала ему в рот, чувствуя волны неминуемо приближающегося оргазма. Боги, а ведь это всего лишь ласки его рук и голоса.

— Проси! — властно велел Хакс, крепко хватая ее за бедра и чуть отодвигая от себя.

— Я твоя, — выдохнула Пейдж так искренне, что сомневаться в ее словах было невозможно. — Я хочу тебя. Сейчас. Пожалуйста, учитель.

Армитаж ее оттолкнул, и Тико едва не взвыла от ужаса, что он откажет, но Хакс лишь поспешно выбрался из воды, чтобы вытащить из кармана брюк отключающее ее ошейник устройство.

Пейдж замерла на месте, понимая, что он совершил. Она подняла на Армитажа глаза и не смогла подобрать слов, чтобы выразить чувство глубочайшей благодарности и чего-то еще, чему побоялась дать название даже про себя, даже внутри собственной головы. Такое доверие сбивало с ног и делало желание еще острее.

Тико привстала, не дав ему толком снова погрузиться в воду, схватила одной рукой основание члена и тут же вобрала его в рот так глубоко, как только смогла. Армитаж почти задохнулся от сладости этой ласки. Через полуприкрытые глаза он наблюдал, как она лижет и посасывает, как растягивает вокруг него губы, как она полностью, с самозабвением отдается этому.

Он больше не мог терпеть ни секунды.

Отстранив Пейдж на расстояние вытянутой руки, Хакс опустился рядом с ней и спешно развел ладонями ее колени. Нащупал под водой ее щель и тут же принялся растирать пальцами клитор. Тико откинула назад голову, заходясь стоном. Он делал ей больно за прошедший год тысячу раз, но сегодня хотел проявить хотя бы толику того, что у людей принято называть нежностью.

— Я убил того ублюдка, который пытался трахнуть тебя, — прохрипел Армитаж, покрывая ключицы Пейдж поцелуями и погружая в нее палец, — не от того, что он нарушил устав. Будь на твоем месте кто другой, я бы даже не моргнул.

Пейдж широко распахнула глаза, пораженная этим признанием. Но ведь… это было так давно. Много раньше, чем она сама начала думать об Армитаже так.

— Я бы убил всех и каждого, кто посмеет коснуться тебя, моя ученица. Моя.

Теперь он разминал ее уже двумя пальцами, растягивал и подготавливал, хоть и ощущал достаточную влажность и жар.

— Ты спал с кем-нибудь в последние месяцы, учитель?

Тико удивилась сама себе, что ей хватило наглости задать этот вопрос.

— Нет, — хмыкнул Хакс. — Я… ждал. Тебя.

И в этот самый момент он понял, что да — он ждал ее, именно ее. Возможно, даже дольше, чем несколько месяцев. Возможно даже, что всю свою чертовски больноублюдочную жизнь.  
Где-то в отдалении, в вековых горах грянул гром.

Армитаж уже был на грани и боялся, что долго не продержится. Он вынул из нее пальцы, несколько раз дернул сам себя, расплескивая горячую воду, и, наконец-то, навалился на Пейдж, легко входя в ее разогретую плоть.

От их движений плескалась вода, окропляя черные камни Мустафара, эти булькающие звуки и шепот сбивчивого дыхания сводили любовников с ума. Пейдж целовала каждый сантиметр белоснежной кожи, до которой могли дотянуться ее губы, вскрикивала, когда бедра Хакса начинали двигаться с еще большей амплитудой, прикусила его плечо, когда один ее оргазм плавно сменился другим.

Армитаж придерживал их одной рукой, а второй вцепился в каменный борт, царапая до крови ладонь. Он поймал взгляд Пейдж, совершенно счастливый и замутненный эйфорией. Его слуха коснулся шепот. Она произносила его имя так благоговейно, так сладко.

Он зажмурился и вскрикнул, дергаясь и изливаясь глубоко внутри нее.

Пейдж целовала его щеки, веки, губы. Гладила по отливающим в свете тусклого солнца волосам и ластилась к нему как лот-кошка.

Они оба понимали, что подобное может никогда больше не повториться.

Мустафар навсегда останется в их памяти. Они же сотрутся из воспоминаний Мустафара быстрее, чем развеется сдуваемая со скал пыль.

Возвращаясь на Ипсилон, Хакс с неудовольствием обнаружил на комлинке два новых сообщения от генерала Прайда. Пейдж сама протянула ему ошейник, и ему пришлось снова его на нее нацепить. Она коротко улыбнулась и ласково провела ладонью по гладко выбритой щеке, прежде чем подняться по трапу челнока.

Учитель и ученица покинули Мустафар, не произнеся ни слова.


	4. Chapter 4

6 Велоны, 35 ПБЯ, Эриаду

Ему чудился ледяной океан Нура и размытые очертания Пейдж, расталкивающей руками какой-то кружащийся в воде мусор. Ему чудилось, как ее губы припали к его, и она с силой вталкивала в его легкие кислород. Ему чудилось, что он мельком увидел грозовые облака Нура и услышал, как ученица зовет его по имени, а рядом малознакомый женский голос выкрикивал имя Бена Соло.

Ему… чудилось?

— Ну, здрасьте, товарищ генерал.

Дэмерон. Почему, спрашивается, в загробной жизни Хакса встречает По Дэмерон? Это его наказание и обещанные разными культурами адские муки?

— Т-только, — из горла с хрипом выдавливались слова, — н-не ты.

Перед глазами маячила улыбающаяся рожа По, который сложил рупором ладони и крикнул:  
— Девчонки, рыжий очнулся. С головой у него, вроде, все в порядке.

Хакс, уже сообразивший, что он не умер, попытался сесть. Ему это с трудом удалось. Во-первых, он весь был обвешан трубками, во-вторых, лежал он не на койке в медотсеке, а в узком отделении старенького фрахтовика. Армитаж огляделся, зацепляясь глазами за желтоватые панели и перегоревшие лампы.

Он увидел рядом Рена. Тот сидел на кресле, в одних лишь брюках, а рядом с ним мусорщица Рей что-то нашептывала, прижимая к его глубоким ранам ладони. Хакс слышал легенды об исцелении Силой, но до сегодняшнего дня не подозревал, что подобное и правда возможно. На его глазах особенно глубокий порез на плече Кайло почти затянулся до розовой корочки. Рей в этот самый момент отдернула руку, и ее лицо исказила гримаса боли. Рен перехватил ее запястье и прижал к своим губам, наклонился к ней и прошептал:  
— Довольно, милая, я уже в норме.

— Но я могла бы еще…

— Отдохни.

Армитаж бы с легкостью уверовал в то, что бредит, если бы в этот самый момент перед ним не появилась Пейдж со своей сестрой. Роуз выглядела иначе, чем Хакс ее помнил: волосы собраны в низкий пучок, белая рубашка и бежевые брюки походят на те, что носили когда-то повстанцы времен молодости Леи Органы. Рядом с сестрой Пейдж выделялась чернотой своих одежд и тем, как статно она держалась, словно всю жизнь только и занималась, что вытягивалась по стойке смирно.

— Ты жив, учитель.

Старшая Тико слабо улыбнулась, подходя ближе и аккуратно присаживаясь на краешек койки.

Армитаж медленно обвел самую неожиданную для себя компанию взглядом внимательных серо-голубых глаз. Он коротко рассмеялся, проклиная ободранное морской водой горло, и спросил у Кайло:  
— Так ты об этом хотел со мной поговорить, _Бен_?

Зачесав пятерней черные волосы, Рен ухмыльнулся:  
— Прайд служит Императору Палпатину. И это та самая проблема, о которой я хотел поговорить с тобой, генерал.

Армитаж выдернул из руки иглу капельницы и, опираясь на руку Пейдж, сел, свесив ноги и упираясь ступнями в решетчатый пол.

— Что мы имеем? — деловито спросил он. — Где мы сейчас?

Рей ответила, пока Дэмерон активировал голокарту:  
— Сектор Сесвен, система Эриаду. Мы не стали покидать борт «Сокола», пока ты был в отключке, генерал. В километре от нас город Фелар, там ждет связной.

Хакс не без некоторого удивления выгнул бровь:  
— Родина Таркина? Это даже поэтично.

Бен Соло тем временем натянул на широкие плечи рубашку и что-то шепнул Дэмерону, переключившему голокарту, и теперь перед всеми мигала сложная схема из нескольких маршрутов и подсвеченных разными цветами планет.

— У нас больше союзников, чем мы думали, — произнес По и повернулся к Хаксу: — Ведь так, генерал?

Армитаж нашарил ладонь Пейдж и крепко сжал ее в своей.

— Мои легионы все еще верны мне, — сказал он, получая одобрительный кивок от Бена и почти лишенный недоверия взгляд Рей. — А что до составления плана атаки, можете расслабиться. Дайте мне литр кафа и три часа, и я скажу, что нам нужно делать.

На другом краю Галактики, на таинственной планете Экзегол, возрожденный Палпатин почувствовал сильнейшее колебание в Силе, он предчувствовал свое неминуемое поражение, опечаленный тем, что последнему мальчишке Скайуокеру и его людям все-таки удалось переиграть Императора.


End file.
